homefandomcom-20200213-history
What to buy in a Combi Boiler Sale?
You might have noticed when browsing online for a new boiler that quite often there is Combi Boiler sale being hosted somewhere. This is because a combi boiler is the most popularly searched boiler in the UK- when you need a replacement this is your ‘go to’ boiler. So why are combi boilers so popular with UK householders? Let’s start off with an explanation for its name- ‘Combi’ is short for ‘combination’ because not only does this efficiently heat water but it also provides homes with central heating. Unlike other boiler types these are condensing boilers that only take up a small amount of space- which is one of the main reasons people prefer to have these in their homes. You don’t need an airing cupboard or need to use up precious loft space which you might have been compulsory with other gas boilers for sale. You can keep a simple, streamlined boiler from a wide range of top manufacturing brands such as Baxi, Potterton and Valliant in one single, compact unit in your kitchen or utility room. This is because the combi boiler doesn’t need a hot water or cold water storage unit. The combi boiler is also preferable for its consistent hot water stream. Have you ever been in the shower and suffered from a burst of hot or cold water- nightmare right? Well, with a combi boiler you will be protected from temperature changes due to the thermostat controls these boilers come with. Hot water is heated on demand so even if there is a long line of people wanting a shower in your household you won’t have to wait for the water to heat up again. The combi boiler is hands down the most efficient type to have so even if you don’t need a new boiler you may want to consider upgrading, as it may save you money in the long run. Not having an external hot water tank means the boiler doesn’t waste energy (and your money) reheating the same water again if it runs cold. You get water out of the taps and the shower at great pressure and the installation is quick and easy so even the initial costs are less with a combi! As combi boilers can be bought from a variety of reputable manufacturers the boiler service costs and replaceable parts will be easy to find and also relatively inexpensive. The only real down side with combi boilers is that if you have a larger household with more than one bathroom then the pressure to each one, if more than one is being used at the same time, might not be as good as normal. This is because to get lots of hot water you also need the same demand of cold water so if the pressure increases or you don’t have enough supply from the mains you will notice this. So if you do need a replacement boiler or want one that heats your home more efficiently instead of looking for generic gas boilers for sale, specify ‘combi boiler sale’ and you could save yourself some cash! Category:Boilers